


a portrait of you

by electrostatics



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Domination/submission, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, erotic asphyxiation, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrostatics/pseuds/electrostatics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being away from Jack from so long, Yusei wonders if Jack's tastes in bed are still the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a portrait of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunwukong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwukong/gifts).



> The warning is at the bottom, for anyone who needs it.

When they were younger, still Team Satisfaction, Yusei would corner Jack in dark warehouses, duel disks still attached to their arms, and kiss and suck at Jack's neck and shoulders until Jack was a moaning, piling mess in his arms. Once, Yusei made him come just from licking his jaw and neck, and Jack was so embarrassed he wouldn't look at Yusei for days, but he still waited for Yusei in the warehouses, clutching him and pretending like he wasn't begging Yusei to touch his neck again. 

Now that they're speaking to each other, Yusei can't help wondering if Jack's neck is still as sensitive, if he touches his neck while stroking himself at night, moaning Yusei's name and thinking of those furtive nights.

Yusei doesn't get a chance to find out until after Aki wakes up from her coma and Jack punches him in the grass. 

"Jack," Yusei says. "Where are you staying."

Jack grunts. "There's a hotel nearby."

Yusei is about to ask if he can come over, just the two of them, when Rua and Ruka come running up to them, shouting Yusei's name.

That night, back at Saiga's, Yusei finds a hotel's business card in his pockets. 

*

"It's a nice hotel," Yusei says, when Jack lets him in. It's much, much bigger than the hole they have back in Satellite, and Yusei feels a little claustrophobic. 

"Sagiri set it up for me with Goodwin's funds," Jack says, awkwardly. He's standing by the window, looking outside as though there were anything to see except for miles and miles of wealth and riches.

Yusei sits down on the bed and gazes at Jack's back, long as always. His throat feels dry, thinking of how Jack's back looks underneath him, a thin layer of sweat coating the taut muscles in his back. "Jack," he says.

"What," Jack says. 

"Come here."

Jack barely turns his head to look at him, but Yusei can see the flush on his cheeks, the glaze over his eyes. Like ringing a bell, Yusei thinks, as Jack takes two long paces over to the bed, towering over him.

"What," Jack says, again. 

Yusei pats his thighs, a small smile on his face. 

Jack doesn't move, but he lets out a long breath and licks his lips. 

"Come here," Yusei says, again. "Sit down."

Jack straddles Yusei's lap, his knees on either side of him. He grips Yusei's shoulders, steadying himself, and Yusei can feel Jack's erection pressing against his stomach. 

"Good," Yusei says, and a little, pleased noise comes from Jack's throat. Yusei puts his hands on Jack's hips, pushing him down on Yusei's own erection. Jack shudders and moans gently, biting his tongue on Yusei's name. 

Yusei flips Jack onto the bed, pinning him down on his back. Jack won't look at him, instead staring defiantly at the pillows. That's all right. Yusei is used to this, too, coaxing Jack out of his shell, peeling his defenses down one by one. He strokes Jack's side gently, slipping a hand under his shirt to feel the bare skin. 

"Just like old times," Yusei says.

Jack closes his eyes, his arms limp by his sides. 

"Take your clothes off," Yusei says, sitting up. 

Jack opens his eyes, wordlessly pulling his shirt off, and then his pants, his lips twisted into a scowl the whole time. Yusei wants to laugh or at least tease him, but there's something else, too, like shame.

"I don't want to do it," Jack says, as he tosses his pants to the floor. "It's just. _That._ "

Yusei waits for him to continue, but he doesn't. Instead, he leans in and presses his lips next to Jack's mouth, then his ear. "What do you want, Jack?"

Jack trembles.

"I don't know what you want, if you don't tell me." Yusei pulls back a little, staring into Jack's eyes. Jack breaks away first, his face flushing, hands fisting themselves in the sheets. If Yusei weren't so patient, he would be laughing at the sight of Jack Atlas, former King of Riding Duels, sitting there with his erection, blushing like a schoolboy virgin. 

"Touch my neck," Jack mutters.

Yusei smiles.

 _"Please."_ Jack spits the word out and grits his teeth. 

Yusei lies down next to Jack, propping himself up on an elbow, and runs his fingers lightly over Jack's neck. As Yusei touches his Adam's apple and caresses his neck, he feels his cock get harder just feeling Jack's breathing change from steady and controlled to uneven, ragged gasps. 

Yusei places his whole hand over the front of Jack's neck and Jack freezes, his eyes opening to stare sideways at him. "If you want me to stop," Yusei says, "then put your hand over your eyes." 

Jack looks back toward the ceiling. "Just ... keep going."

Yusei squeezes gently, experimentally, and Jack moans, his vocal folds vibrating against Yusei's hand. "You can touch yourself," Yusei says, and he sees Jack's arm shift. Jack swallows and Yusei feels the muscles in his neck move and shift.

"Harder," Jack says. 

Yusei doesn't want to push too hard, too fast, no matter what Jack requests, but Jack whimpers deep in his throat. Even Yusei can't say no to that. He squeezes Jack's neck, feeling his windpipe, and Yusei's cock twitches when Jack's next moan breaks and almost turns into a soundless gasp. Jack's hand squeezes his own cock, stroking faster, his breathing coming out ragged underneath Yusei's tight grasp.

Yusei lowers himself into the crook of Jack's shoulder, pressing his mouth to his ear. "I'm going to squeeze harder," Yusei says, and Jack starts to moan, loudly, until Yusei tightens his grip, cutting the noise off and turning it into a choking noise. 

"Yu...sei," Jack gasps, voice hoarse. Yusei can see his chest struggling to inhale enough oxygen, the wheezing noise loud, so wrenching that Yusei starts to rub his cock against Jack's thigh. But Jack's hand hasn't stopping jerking himself off, and in fact Jack is whimpering and croaking pathetically, "Harder." 

"Don't come," Yusei says, and the sound Jack makes when Yusei's hand becomes a vise grip on his neck almost makes _Yusei_ come. "Good."

Jack gasps desperately, every instinct in his body fighting to breathe, but Yusei doesn't let up. He watches as Jack struggles, listening and hearing the delicious nothingness that comes out of Jack's throat.

"Come," Yusei says, giving Jack's throat one last, hard squeeze, and Jack's whole body stiffens as he comes, his throat pressing against Yusei's hand, trying to breathe, mouthing Yusei's name. Yusei wants to hear Jack scream his name over and over again, but for now the whistling gasp is good enough.

Yusei lets go of Jack's throat, wincing a little at the blue and purple marks on his neck. Jack inhales in large gulps, and he rolls over, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

Yusei sits up, too, pressing himself against Jack's back. He reaches down and strokes himself, licking at Jack's neck, and Jack shudders and moans raggedly leaning back into Yusei. "Yusei," he croaks.

"You were very good," Yusei murmurs, kissing the bruises on his neck. "Very, very ... good, Jack." He reimagines Jack's face, the sound of his whimpers, as Yusei choked him, and Yusei thrusts loosely against Jack's back, biting down on his shoulder to muffle his moan as he comes.

"My back's dirty," Jack says, without feeling.

Yusei kisses his neck and starts licking long, wet stripes down Jack's back, and Jack sighs as Yusei licks the come off his back. 

"Come here," Yusei says, when he's done. He settles into the bed and pats the space in front of him. 

"I don't want to be the little spoon." Jack's lower lip fattens into a pout.

Yusei just looks at him. 

Jack crawls over and settles down next to Yusei, his back pressed against Yusei's chest. 

"Jack," Yusei says.

"Can we just talk about this later," Jack says.

"No, we--"

"Please," Jack says, quietly.

"... all right," Yusei says. 

He stays up all night, staring at the back of Jack's head, trying to imprint the image of his sleeping form so close to Yusei, just in case Jack disappears in the morning again.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Erotic asphyxiation.
> 
> \--
> 
> Written for tumblr user @kidous (or @fudoyusei, @rubycarbuncles, etc.)!! I love you. :)


End file.
